


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

Harry had his suitcase packed up and was heading out to wait for the taxi. He was supposed to be meeting Taylor in New York that night, and his flight would be leaving in just a few hours. He opened the door to his room and came out into the main area of he and Louis’ apartment.

“Where’re you going, Hazza?”

Fuck. Louis wasn’t supposed to be here. He had really hoped to avoid this confrontation.

“Going to New York for the weekend, Lou. Visiting Taylor.”

Louis let out a long sigh, “I really wish you’d stop seeing her, Harry. I’ve never liked her. She handles her relationships so poorly, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Why do you care so much, Lou?”

“You know why, Harry.” Louis said, quiet and defeated.

“You’re right. I do know why. But you won’t say it, will you? Everyone fucking knows it, but you can’t say it to my face. You’re still dating Eleanor, for Christ’s sake. I can’t wait for you forever.” Harry spat. “I’ve got to get on with my life.”

“I understand that, Haz. I don’t expect you to wait for me forever. I just…Not her. Please. Anyone but her.”

“You haven’t got the right to tell me who I can and cannot date, Louis. I don’t have time for this.”

And with that, Harry picked up his suitcase and stormed out of the apartment. The taxi was already there, and Harry assumed it had been for quite a while.

He got into the taxi and told the driver to go to the airport. He then put his headphones in and turned his music up loud, trying to slow down his breathing.

000

As soon as Harry was out of the apartment Louis whipped out his phone to call Niall. He needed a drink, and figured Niall would be the one who was most likely up for it.

“Hello?” Niall answered.

“Niall! Care for a drink?” Louis asked, trying to sound as normal as he possibly could, even though his heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. He knew he had no right. He was, after all, dating Eleanor. But that didn’t change the fact that he loved Harry, and knew for a fact that Harry felt the same way. But he just couldn’t tell Harry. Harry knew, and shouldn’t that be enough? Why did he have to say it?

“It’s just barely the afternoon, Lou. How about we wait ‘til this evening? The bars won’t be much fun at this hour anyhow.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I just…fancied a drink. Wasn’t thinking about the time. So, 9 o’clock, shall we?”

“Sounds fine to me, lad.”

“Alright. Yeah. Good. Thanks, Niall.”

“And Louis?”

“Yeah, mate?” Louis asked.

“Everything alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You just don’t generally call me up asking to go get drinks in the middle of the afternoon.” Niall explained, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Everything’s absolutely perfect. Thanks for checking, though.” Louis said, hanging up the phone before Niall could ask him any more questions. If Niall kept asking questions, Louis was sure he would break, and he couldn’t do that. Not now. Not ever.

He sat down on the couch where he planned to stay until he went to the bar with Niall that evening. He figured he’d just sit around and watch the telly and try not to think about Harry or Eleanor or his feelings or anything. Just watch some mindless telly and forget for a while. Yeah. That sounded nice.

000

When Harry’s plane landed at six he was exhausted. The time differences really screwed him up, and that along with his fight with Lou that afternoon had him feeling really run down. He just wanted to go check in at his hotel and crash until tomorrow. Unfortunately, he had a date with Taylor.

Now, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Taylor. He did. She was a talented musician, and a nice enough girl. Not bad looking either. But she wasn’t Louis. He knew he had to stop waiting around for Lou, no matter how much he loved him, because Lou was just a scared little boy at heart. Or at least that’s how it seemed to Harry. And even though Harry knew Louis returned his feelings, Louis refused to say it. And Harry couldn’t let himself sit around pining after him anymore. It was bad for him, and it was bad for their friendship. Which was, in turn, bad for the band.

So he’d picked Taylor.

He hadn’t realized until today when Louis had said what he said that he had picked Taylor specifically because he knew Louis wouldn’t like her. But that’s what he had done, wasn’t it?

He supposed his subconscious was a bit vindictive. And rightfully so, really. Louis was being a complete twat about the whole situation. He was making things more difficult than they needed to be. Harry wasn’t even asking Louis to go public. He just wanted Louis to tell him how he felt. Then again, Louis wouldn’t let Harry bring up the subject long enough for Harry to let him know he didn’t want anything public. For all Louis knew, Harry wanted to write it in the clouds.

Not that Harry would mind that. He’d tell the whole world he loved Louis.

But he knew Louis wouldn’t be ready to go public any time soon, and that was fine with him. All he wanted was Louis, even if no one could know.

But apparently Louis didn’t love Harry enough to just tell him that, even if the fans had figured it out before Louis had.

Harry must have been lost in his own head for a while, because the next thing he knew, he was checking into a giant hotel in the middle of downtown NYC.

He got his room key and went up to his room, which was on one of the top floors. He went in and flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes and just taking a few deep breaths.

After a few moments of blissful silence, his phone vibrated from in his pocket.

He pulled it out and groaned as he saw a text from Taylor asking him if his plane had landed yet.

He figured that really wasn’t a healthy reaction to have when your girlfriend texted you, but he was beyond the point of caring today.

He texted her back saying that yes, his plane had landed, and if she wanted to head over to pick him up he’d be dressed and ready to go, and they could go get something to eat.

He was too lazy to bother changing into fresh clothes from the plane ride, so he sprayed on some cologne, brushed his teeth, ran a hand through his hair, and hoped he looked acceptable.

Taylor texted him a few minutes later saying she was outside. She had her bodyguards with her, so he didn’t have to worry about being seen. They were waiting by the hotel doors to cover him once he got outside.

He climbed into the front seat of Taylor’s car, and she leaned over, kissing him on the lips. He tried to seem interested as he kissed her back, and it must have worked, because she was smiling when she pulled away.

“How’ve you been?” She asked him, and Harry didn’t know why, but her accent was just grating on him today. Probably just because it wasn’t Louis’.

“Great.” Harry said, putting on his best fake smile. Spending a lot of time in the public eye had helped him to learn how to fake it when he needed to. The boys could always see through it. Especially Louis. But Taylor didn’t know him well enough for that yet. “And you?” Oh, God. That sounded formal. He shouldn’t be that formal with his girlfriend, should he? That was weird, right?

But once again, she wasn’t phased, “Busy. Writing a bunch of songs lately. I’m really trying to get another album out as soon as possible.”

“Mm.” Harry hummed, nodding.

“You alright?” And there it was, she had noticed. “You seem quieter than usual.”

As if she’d know what usual was. She didn’t know him.

Harry found himself resenting her more and more as the time went by, and he knew that wasn’t fair. This was of his own doing.

He’d asked her on the first date. He’d called her. He’d made this relationship what it was.

But that didn’t change the fact that he wanted Louis, and now that Louis was on his mind, he just couldn’t seem to get him off of it.

“M’fine.” Harry smiled brightly, and that seemed to relieve Taylor at least a little bit. “Let’s get some dinner, shall we? I’m starved.”

“Olive Garden?” Taylor asked, and Harry had to hold back a groan. That was, quite honestly, the only restaurant Taylor ever took him to, and it was getting old fast.

“Sounds great, babe.”

000

At eight thirty, Louis called their driver to come and pick him up, and then the two of them went to get Niall.

Niall hopped into the car next to Louis.

“Hey, buddy.” Niall smiled brightly, hugging Louis.

Louis loved that about Niall. How carefree and happy he was nearly all the time. Louis wondered how he did it.

“Hey, mate.” Louis smiled, too, and it was almost genuine. Niall just had that effect on him. “Let’s go get drunk, shall we?”

“Always up for that!” Niall said, clapping his hands together and laughing.

The drive to their favorite bar wasn’t far, and soon they were inside, seated on a couple of stools in front of the bar.

Niall was sipping a pint, glancing around the bar. He caught the eye of a rather adorable redhead on the dance floor and gave her a small smile before turning back to Louis. He thought he might dance with the redhead later, but for now he wanted to talk to his mate.

“How’re things with you and El?” Niall asked.

Louis tried not to bash his head in on the bar counter, “Great! I should probably call her tonight.” Louis said, finishing his second drink.

“Maybe not, if you keep drinking like that.”

“Oh, shut it, Niall. I’m fine.”

“Mhhm.” Niall hummed, skeptically.

“Just go dance with that lovely redhead you had your eye on. I’ll be fine by myself for a few songs.”

“You sure about that, mate?”

“Of course I’m sure. I’m old enough to handle myself at a bar.” Louis said, and it came out a little more angrily than he had meant it to.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Niall said, looking a tad hurt, and Louis couldn’t blame him. He was being a bit of a dick tonight.

Louis watched as Niall walked over to the redhead. She was pretty, Louis thought. Not his type at all, though. He had eyes for only one person, and that was Harry.

Fuck.

No.

Eleanor.

He only had eyes for Eleanor.

He needed another drink.

A stronger drink, too.

He ordered a nice shot of tequila and gulped it down.

He then downed three more.

His mind was starting to go numb, and it felt nice. He just watched Niall and Redhead dancing, their movements causing him to feel almost as if he were in the ocean.

He ordered a beer and sipped at it as he continued to watch his mate dancing.

A few minutes later, or maybe it was hours. Louis didn’t know. Niall came back to the counter.

“How’s Redhead?” Louis asked, his words sounding extremely slurred even to his own ears.

“Well, her name’s Victoria, and she’s a right treat. Gave her me number, so we’ll see how things go. I like this one quite a bit, so I’m just leaving the ball in her court.”

“Lovely, mate! Just lovely.” Had there been three of Niall before? Louis was pretty sure there hadn’t been. Maybe he’d had more to drink than he thought…

“You alright there, Lou? You’re swayin’ quite a bit.”

“Fine, fine.” Louis said, waving his hand around in what he thought was a dismissive manner, but looked more like he was convulsing.

“Maybe we ought to get you home, though, yeah?”

“If you insist.” Louis said, getting up off his bar stool and nearly falling right on his ass.

Niall put an arm under his shoulders and led him out to their car where the driver was waiting. He helped Louis in and buckled him up.

Louis felt Niall get into the car beside him, and the next thing he knew he was being woken up by Niall who was helping him out of the car and into his apartment. He sat Louis down on his couch.

“Drink some water and get yourself to bed, mate. You’re not looking your best.”

“Thank you, big brother Niall.” Louis joked as best as he could through the noise that sounded as if a whole ocean had found its way into his ears.

“Love you.” Niall said.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you, too.” Louis said, sincerely.

000

After dinner, Harry and Taylor went to the park. Her body guards followed them around everywhere, and he couldn’t help but be a little annoyed. How were they supposed to have any alone time on this date? Not that he really wanted any alone time, if he was being honest, but that wasn’t the point.

However, Taylor must have had the same thought he had, because suddenly she was whispering in his ear, asking him if he wanted to go back to her place.

He didn’t, actually. But he figured that was the wrong answer, so he said yes.

They went back to her car, and she told the body guards the plan. They let them be, and Harry and Taylor went back to her place alone.

Once they arrived, Harry saw that Taylor had quite a nice collection of wine. Maybe the night wouldn’t be quite so awful after all. He could drink and just forget.

000

Louis had been sitting alone on his couch for twenty minutes, too drunk to move, when suddenly he was hit with an idea.

He needed to call Eleanor.

He couldn’t remember why he did. He just did.

He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial number two.

Harry was number one.

That was probably odd, though, wasn’t it?

Because Harry wasn’t his girlfriend.

But he was his best mate.

Maybe it wasn’t quite so strange after all.

Eleanor picked up after the second ring.

“Louis!” She said, sounding very excited to hear from him. And that’s when Louis realized that he was crying.

“I can’t do it anymore, El.” He sobbed out. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Louis, honey, calm down.”

“No! Don’t…don’t call me that.” Louis said brokenly.

“Call you what?” Eleanor asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“Honey. Don’t call me honey.”

“Why not? Lou, what’s wrong? Are you drunk?”

“I can’t live a lie anymore and I’m sorry.”

“Louis, you’re drunk and I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me. Just take a deep breath, sweetie. Everything will be fi-“

“STOP!” Louis yelled. “Stop calling me pet names, El! Just fucking quit. I want to be with Harry.” He said, and it was the first time he’d said it out loud, even to himself. “I….I need to be with Harry. I’m so sorry.”

“Lou, honestly…I can’t say I’m not upset, but I also can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“You…You did?” Louis asked, sniffling softly, his sobs having stopped and turned into silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Everyone did. Have you told Harry?”

“No. You-you’re the first.”

“You’re very drunk right now, and I suggest you get some rest, but you need to tell him tomorrow, Lou. Promise me.”

“I can’t.” Louis said softly. “I can’t promise that.”

“Promise you’ll try?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“And Louis?”

“Mhhm?”

“I know I should be mad at you, but we’re still friends, yeah? And I think you need a friend right now. So I’ll be here for you every step of the way. You call me if you need anything, and I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, El. Just…Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Louis could swear he heard a soft sniffle from her just then. “Promise me you’ll be safe. Get some rest, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis said.

“Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, El.”

Louis knew he should go to bed.

Knew he should take El’s advice and be safe and tell Harry about how he felt in the morning.

But he needed to clear his head. Just a bit.

He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

000

Harry woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating right next to his head.

“H’lo?” He said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Harry?! Harry, it’s Niall!”

“Calm down, mate. What’s the matter?”

“It’s Louis. We went to the bar last night and I made sure he got home safe, I swear he did, but that idiot was drunk out of his mind, and he must’ve gone out again because he’s been in an accident. None of us know how bad it is. We’re on the way to the hospital now. They said he’s unconscious.”

“Fuck, Niall, you could have started with that. Fuck. Fuck! I’m in New York, Niall. It’ll be at least nine hours until I can get there.”

“Just…Just hurry, Harry.”

“Thanks for trying to take care of him, Niall. Shit.” Harry muttered. “What time is it?”

“Ten in the morning our time. So…Five for you?”

“Fuck. Alright. I’m on my way. Keep an eye on him for me, yeah?”

“‘Course. We all will.”

And with that, Harry was hanging up the phone.

And his head was pounding.

Where was he even? This wasn’t his hotel room.

That’s when he felt someone stir beside him.

It was Taylor.

And they were both naked.

Fuck.

No.

No, this could not be happening.

How drunk had he been?

He’d probably been having sex with Taylor while Louis was getting himself knocked unconscious in his car.

Everything was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Taylor asked.

Ha.

“Everything.” Harry said. “Listen, Taylor, I’m really sorry to do this, especially after last night, but I can’t…I can’t do this. Us. I’m in love with someone else and they’re in trouble. I’ve really gotta go. I’m sorry.”

Harry said all this while quickly redressing himself, not caring that he’d buttoned his shirt wrong.

He ran out of Taylor’s house and down the street towards his hotel. As he ran the few blocks he let his mind wander, wondering what the name would be of the song that Taylor would inevitably write about him.

Probably “That Stupid British Jerk Who Ran Out on Me After Our First Time Because He Was in Love With His Best Mate.”

Something like that.

Fuck.

He’d fucked everything up, and what if Louis never woke up?

God, he needed to get home. To the hospital. He needed to see Louis.

He arrived at the hotel, running up to his room and grabbing his bag which he had failed to unpack, thank God.

He called a cab and told him to rush to the airport because it was an emergency.

He got there and got a ticket to the soonest plane back home.

000

Niall, Zayn and Liam were sitting in Louis’ hospital room. It had taken some convincing, but the doctors had finally decided to let the three of them in there.

Louis wasn’t waking up, and Niall couldn’t help but blame himself.

“I know what you’re thinking, and this isn’t your fault, Niall.” Zayn said. And how did he always know what Niall was thinking? “You got him home, yeah? You couldn’t have known he was going to be a dumbass and go driving drunk in the middle of the night.”

“He’s right, mate.” Liam said, placing a reassuring hand on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall looked over at the oldest band member. He had a large gash in his forehead, but the nurses had covered it up with bandages. He had a few minor cuts on his cheeks, and some bruising around his left eye. Nothing had been broken, but he had some bruised ribs.

All in all, as long as he woke up soon, he’d recover perfectly. But he was still in bad shape, and Niall couldn’t stand looking at him.

“Up for a game of cards, Nialler?” Zayn asked him, and Niall smiled, glad for the distraction.

“I’ll go get us some coffee.” Liam said before standing up.

000

By the time Harry’s plane landed it was nearly six in the evening, and Louis had been in the hospital since morning. He felt awful. He had called their driver, who was waiting for him at the airport now. He got in and was taken immediately to the hospital that Louis was currently inhabiting.

He jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop, rushing into the building and asking the woman at the front desk which room Louis Tomlinson was in. She told him and he ran off in that direction without so much as a thank you. He really couldn’t be bothered right now. He needed to make sure Louis was alright.

He got to the door of Louis’ room and saw Niall and Liam sitting outside, talking quietly.

Liam looked up upon hearing Harry’s fast footsteps approaching them, “Niall here needed a break. Lou’s a bit hard to look at. He’s awake, though.”

Hearing that Louis was awake caused Harry’s heart to pound harder than he could ever remember it pounding before in his life. He threw the door open and ran right past Zayn over to Louis, kneeling down beside his bed and taking both of Louis’ hands in his.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again. You…You absolute idiot!” Harry thought he might be yelling, but he couldn’t be sure. He knew he was crying, though, because he could feel his tears falling on to his and Louis’ joined hands. “Honestly, Lou. You can’t…You can’t do this to me again.”

And then he was kissing him. He didn’t mean to do it. Hadn’t planned to do it. But he had done it. And now that he’d started, he couldn’t really stop.

Harry was pretty sure Zayn had taken that as his cue to leave, because he heard soft footsteps and then a door closing. He didn’t know if Zayn was leaving to be courteous, or to tell the other two that it was finally happening.

He was finally kissing Louis.

And Louis was kissing him back.

Harry felt Louis letting go of his hands, which he’d been holding back, but only loosely. And at first Harry was afraid that Louis was going to push him away.

But then Louis was wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and tangling his fingers in his curls, and then Harry was parting his lips, and Louis was slipping his tongue inside his mouth, and Harry had never felt anything like it.

It was amazing, and it took his breath away.

He pulled away after a few minutes, needing to just take a breather. Maybe see how Louis was feeling.

He figured he’d need to talk to Lou about what had happened with he and Taylor eventually, but not yet. Not now. Not until Louis was about of this horrid God damn hospital. Not until they decided what they were. Were they still just Louis and Harry? Or were they LouisandHarry?

Harry needed to know.

He took a deep breath, butterflies dancing in his stomach, before looking up at Louis, looking directly into his oh so blue eyes.

“I love you, Hazza.” Louis breathed.

Harry was certain he was going to throw up. The happy kind of throw up.

He couldn’t form words and his throat felt like it was closing on him.

“Did you hear me, Harry?” Louis asked. “I…I said I love you.”

“I heard you.” Harry nodded, swallowing hard. “I love you, too, Lou. You know I do.”

“I know, Haz.” Louis said, reaching out and taking Harry’s hands again. “Don’t leave me. Please.”

Harry held back his tears. He needed to be strong for Louis, “Believe me, Boo Bear, when I say, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
